Ambermoon
|pastaffie = None |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |age = Approx. 34 moons (2.8 years)Revealed on Kate's blog |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Amberkit Amberpaw AmbermoonRevealed on Kate's blog |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: Foster Sisters: |familyl=Brightheart Cloudtail Whitewing Snowbush, Dewnose Lilyheart, Seedpaw |mentor = Spiderleg |apps = None |livebooks = The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Ambermoon is a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's facebook page History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Amberpaw is now an apprentice, with Spiderleg as her mentor. :With Spiderleg, her mentor, Rosepetal, and Millie, Amberpaw comes back from a patrol. She sees Berrynose about to go on a border patrol and she demands to know what they are doing, and where they are going. She is mentioned to have a huge attitude and is very curious about everything. She is told they're going to the WindClan border with Berrynose, Spiderleg, and Bramblestar and that they're not expecting trouble. As they leave camp, she skitters between the trees in broad zigzags and Spiderleg stops her, telling her she shouldn't waste her energy and to walk more quietly, and to act like she was stalking prey. She starts to stalk forward and Spiderleg compliments her and tells her to keep it up. Amberpaw puffs out her chest with pride, obviously pleased. Bramblestar thinks that it was a good idea to put those two together. When they reach the WindClan border, she announces that she wants to do a scent marker, and asks Spiderleg and Berrynose. Without waiting, Amberpaw charges over to the edge of the stream to mark the border, but skids and trips into the river. Spiderleg yowls in alert and leaps into the stream after her, letting her stand on him so she could climb to the surface. When she gets out, she coughs up water and announces that it is cold. Spiderleg replies that it serves her right for being idiotic. He touches his nose comfortingly to her ear. After the confrontation with the WindClan cats, she tells Spiderleg that he should be the one going for a swim, as he needs cooling down, to which he cuffs her and calls her a mouse brain. :As Ivypool and Whitewing take their apprentices, Snowpaw and Dewpaw, for battle training. Amberpaw leaps in and claims she's coming too, but Spiderleg stops her and tells her that she did the dawn patrol and that she needs to rest. She gets upset and says she'll never be a warrior if they get ahead and Spiderleg gives her a friendly flick, telling her that she'll be a warrior, and that he'll show her the moves they're learning. Amberpaw nods and casts a regretful glance after her littermates. As Lilypaw and Seedpaw leave the camp to hunt with their mentors, Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe, she complains that she's not doing anything. Spiderleg tells her to fetch clean moss for Purdy's nest and she brightens and thinks he'll tell her a story, racing off. She then reappears with damp, wet moss and Squirrelflight intercepts her, telling her she can't give that moss to Purdy because it's too wet and he will claw her ears off. Purdy, hearing his name, comes out to talk and Amberpaw talks to him for a bit. Purdy complains that Amberpaw was mumbling, and that young cats always mumble. When Squirrelflight tells Purdy on her, she looks crestfallen, telling them she was only trying to help. Purdy strokes Amberpaw with his tail and tells her he'll help her with the moss and tell her a story. They begin spreading the moss right after. :Although not mentioned by name, Bramblestar says he'll take all the apprentices. She lets out a yowl of excitement as the lake comes into sight and charges down the slope with Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Squirrelflight warns them to be careful. Dewpaw joins them and he and Amberpaw skid on the shore, showering pebbles everywhere while Snowpaw went over the edge. After rescuing him, the three littermates charge into WindClan territory and she asks what'd happen if they met WindClan cats and boasts that she knows a great move. Cinderheart tells her they don't fight. At a Gathering, Amberpaw's name is called out when Bramblestar announces the new apprentices. She is noted to be sitting up straight, her eyes burning with pride. When Daisy and Bramblestar are travelling to the Horseplace, Amberpaw and her littermates were battle training with their mentors, but they walked off and started to playfully hunt the two cats. Bramblestar notices them straight away and Amberpaw explodes from the bush with Dewpaw and they hurl themselves at Daisy, knocking her over. Bramblestar tells them to get off her, hauling her off by her scruff. Amberpaw protests that she was practicing her stalking. Spiderleg tells her off, telling her to recognize the real enemy, not a Clanmate. Ivypool tells them to apologize and Amberpaw looks dismayed. She tells Daisy that she'll catch her a vole to make up for it, because she knows its her favorite. :Although not mentioned by name, she is said to be deep in sleep the night the wind was very strong, right before the flood. When the lake starts to flood higher, they are all awake and squashed up tightly with their mentors. Amberpaw squeaks about how it's exciting and Ivypool tells her it isn't. Bumblestripe tells her apprentices think everything is exciting. As the hollow floods, she is sent up the path to safety with Cloudtail, her father. She showed no fear and was sure pawed and nimble as she followed the narrow path. Squirrelflight gathers all the apprentices silently and tells them to look after Purdy, because he's frail. Lilypaw claims that she'll make it pretend like he's helping them, instead. As they reach the tunnels, Amberpaw exclaims that it's really weird and asks Spiderleg if Hollyleaf really did live down here. Seedpaw says that Amberpaw and her littermates are still kits inside and Amberpaw retorts that she was still a kit herself. She then goes exploring with her littermates. She is then seen listening to a story with Purdy in the tunnels of how Briarlight and him were rescued from camp. Bramblestar later tells Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw not to go too far into the tunnels because they could fall into the underground river and they nod seriously, showing that they understand. :After a patrol brings Minty to the tunnels, Amberpaw offers to settle the kittypet in and leads her away with the other kittypets. The apprentices however pester the she-cat with questions, and Amberpaw asks if she didn’t really need to catch her own food. The apprentices organise Minty’s nest and she shouts she sleeps in a basket and a blanket. Amberpaw is confused and explains she doesn’t know what those things are but kindly offers feathers from her own nest to soften Minty’s nest. Minty thanks her. Minty is given a starling and she refuses to eat it. Amberpaw reassures it’s tasty and suggests when she is finished she can use the feathers for her nest. Minty spots Briarlight and exclaims she doesn’t have legs. Amberpaw explains she does, it just her back ones don’t work. Minty is surprised she’s alive, and states the Clan would have to feed her. Amberpaw explains they take care of her, and exclaims they take care of their Clanmates. She asks if Minty thinks they won’t help her. Minty says that they’re not really wild after all. Amberpaw states they are wild and that wild is not the same as savage. Bramblestar gives the apprentice an approving nod for her words. :Minty groans she is starving, but still refuses to eat and Amberpaw gives a roll of her eyes. She demonstrates how to eat a sparrow, biting down and explaining she can spit out the feathers later. Minty then eats the sparrow just as Amberpaw showed on her blackbird. Jayfeather soon explains to Bramblestar he is worried about Amberpaw and Sandstorm coughing. Spiderleg decides he and his apprentice will join Daisy to show Minty the forest. Amberpaw is practicing her hunter’s crouch when Spiderleg tells her, and coughs as she follows him. Concerned, Daisy asks if she’s fit enough to join. Amberpaw reassures she’ll be okay and it’s just a tickle before coughing again. She claims to not want to stay in the tunnel and thinks Minty trusts her. She bounds to Minty and explains what they are going to do, and says it’ll be fun. Minty asks about foxes and badgers and Amberpaw reassures there aren’t any, since ThunderClan has cleared them out of the territory. Minty hesitantly agrees to go and follows Amberpaw back to the older cats. Later during the night, Amberpaw is still coughing and Leafpool urges her to drink. She reassures it’ll help with her throat. Purdy’s loud snoring drowns out any answer Amberpaw gives. Bramblestar tells Squirrelflight for Sandstorm and Amberpaw to rest as they need to recover and they shouldn’t go out. :The bedding situation gets better as dry bracken is found. Dewpaw explains that Cinderheart and Amberpaw in more. Minty states she saw Amberpaw once search Purdy’s pelt for fleas. Amberpaw starts recovering from her cough well, helping Briarlight with her stretches by tossing a moss ball for the brown she-cat to catch. When it’s decided to go fight kittypets threatening ShadowClan, Amberpaw is eager and begs to join but Jayfeather refuses to let her as she is still sick. Amberpaw protests as he herds her back into the tunnel. Later, the apprentices hurry to cover the fresh-kill pile with leaves to shelter it from the rain. Spiderleg orders Amberpaw to get out of the rain as it will make her cough worse. Amberpaw complains its fine but obeys her mentor. Daisy supervises the apprentices as they shift the bedding outside to dry in the sun. She scolds Amberpaw, saying the moss won’t be fit to sleep on by throwing it at Dewpaw. Bramblestar takes Amberpaw and Spiderleg on patrol along the top border with Jessy. At the mention of badgers, Amberpaw gets excited and asks if they are going to fight them. Spiderleg gives a friendly nudge and advises it’s better to run as she’d hardly make a mouthful for them. Amberpaw exclaims she’ll never run away. Jessy protests to Spiderleg to not tease his apprentice, and tells Amberpaw to show her some moves that work against badgers. Spiderleg says it’s okay and that she is his apprentice, clearly unhappy about Jessy trying to take over his apprentice’s training. :Amberpaw is wide-eyed as the patrol heads on. She stops to sniff at every spot, eventually catching a scent of a badger. Bramblestar says it’s a fox, but congratulates her on spotting it. Now with eyes shining, Amberpaw she continues sniffing like she will find a pack of badgers at any moment. She’s however, attacked by a rook who stabs at Amberpaw with its beak. Amberpaw tries to lash with a paw but the rook is too big for the little apprentice. Spiderleg flings on top of Amberpaw, protecting her from the bird. After the attack, Spiderleg scrambles off the apprentice and Bramblestar asks if she is okay. Amberpaw checks for injuries and reports she is okay. Three days after the battle against the badgers, Amberpaw explains about Lionblaze’s fighting. She says he was like three cats all at once. The Clan starts heading back to the hollow as the water has lowered enough. Amberpaw slips and rolls down but grabs a long bit of grass and springs back up. She’s covered in mud but isn’t bothered as she bounds after her siblings. The apprentices show the kittypets around the camp, including the Apprentices’ den. Minty doesn’t want to go in, and Amberpaw admits it does look terrible. She explains when it dries and the floor is covered with moss and bracken, it’ll be very comfortable and cozy. Lilypaw suggests showing the medicine den, and Amberpaw leads the way. She then starts arguing with Dewpaw where the fresh-kill is supposed to be. :On the way to another Gathering, ThunderClan gets excited over the debris washed up on the lakeshore. Amberpaw exclaims to look at all and there’s Twoleg stuff too. Spiderleg snaps they can see it and to leave it alone. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Amberkit, along with her siblings, Dewkit and Snowkit, are born to Brightheart and Cloudtail shortly before the battle with the Dark Forest. Cloudtail notes how lively the kits are, fighting for space to squirm to their mother's belly. :She is seen with her siblings while Brightheart is being taught battle moves by Lionblaze that will help protect the kits in the nursery, who are peeping out of their nest at their fierce mother. When Lionblaze reaches for her and her littermates, Brightheart hisses and scratches his nose. :When Ivypool and Tigerheart bring Hollyleaf back to ThunderClan camp, Brightheart is seen clutching her kits close to her, pushed deep into their nest under some moss. :After the battle with the Dark Forest, Ferncloud is lying on the ground with her eyes closed as she is dead. She questions why Ferncloud is asleep, when the queen is actually dead. Her brother, Dewkit, replies that she is tired and that she is being silly, and Ferncloud's mate, Dustpelt will wake her up soon; yet they do not know of the queen's death as they had not witnessed it. She is seen exclaiming that Ferncloud is awake after seeing her spirit rise from her body to join Mousefur in StarClan. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although Amberpaw is not directly named, it is mentioned on Brightheart’s and Cloudtail’s page that they had two litters of kits. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence :The Battle Against the Dark Forest is won, and Brightheart leaves the shelter of the elders’ den where her kits are. The three kits talk to each other, worrying about coming out and the dead cats. One kit also complains that Dewkit is treading on them. Brightheart turns back to her kits and promises they can come out soon. When Brightheart goes to tend to Seedkit and Lilykit, she orders Cloudtail to tell their kits to stay where they are. Days later, Squirrelflight and Daisy play with the kits while Brightheart is on hunting patrol. They move to the elders’ den where one kit soon squeals from stepping on a thorn. Later, it is mentioned that Daisy and Brightheart have moved the kits out of the elders’ den since the nursery has been rebuilt. Days later, Brightheart returns from hunting and it is mentioned she left her kits in Daisy’s care, and is exhausted from feeding both her litter and Sorreltail’s litter. :Amberkit suddenly bursts out for help as the Dark Forest is going to get her. It’s just Molepaw playfully creeping up on the kit. Snowkit and Dewkit race to join her, playing along with the game. Molepaw acts as if he is a former Dark Forest trainee betraying the Clan before pouncing at the kits. Dovewing stops the game, furious he is making the kits even more scared of the Dark Forest. Amberkit protests, asking why Dovewing stopped their game as they were having fun. Daisy comes out to see what’s going on, stating that she wanted the kits to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Dovewing says Molepaw didn’t pick a good game, and Daisy meows all its play fight, and to leave them be. Dovewing goes away, where the kits continue to play, leaping onto Molepaw and squealing in triumph. Trivia *She has kittypet blood as her father, Cloudtail, was once a kittypet. *She was originally described as grayRevealed on Kate's facebook page with white paws, a white muzzle and a white right earRevealed on Kate's facebook page by Kate on her Facebook page. This has been changed to her current pale ginger appearance. *Although being younger than Lilyheart and Seedpaw,Ambermoon and her brothers were born in ''The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Ambermoon and her brothers were apprenticed first. Vicky has said the reason for this will be explained in Dovewing's Silence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook This was never touched upon, however.The entirety of Dovewing's Silence does not bring up this topic at all, and no warrior or apprentice ceremonies take place in this book. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Cloudtail: Mother: :Brightheart: Brothers: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: Sister: :Whitewing: Foster Sisters: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Grandmothers: :Princess: :Frostfur: Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Grandmothers: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Grandmother: :Harepounce: Nieces: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Nephew: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Aunts/Uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Great Uncles: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Half-Great Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Half-Great Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Aunt: :One-eye: Cousins: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Rosepetal: :Toadstep: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Hawkfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tadpole:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mothwing:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Runningwind: :Mousefur: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Bernsteinjunges (S4)fi:Ambermoonru:Янтарница (Грозовое племя)fr:Ambermoon Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Warriors